


Profiles

by kiddomhearts



Series: Kiddom Hearts AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, can't believe i forgot to post these (TM), in other words im not physically dead just emotionally and mentally, profile stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddomhearts/pseuds/kiddomhearts
Summary: I cant believe I forgot to post this when I first started alksdjfksjaka just general profiles of all the characters in this au. gradually updates bc these last two semesters have been SomethingTMand I've barely had enough time to write anything.cough cough this means feel free to ask stuff cough
Series: Kiddom Hearts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427101
Kudos: 3





	Profiles

  
Ventus Hart  
Vanitas Hart  
Sora Hart  
Roxas Hart  
Xion Hart

## Ventus Hart

 **Titles:** Ven, Actual Oldest, One of the Not-Twins, Junior Member of the Chess Club

 **Age:** 10

 **Birthday:** March 20

 **Relationships:** Terra and Aqua (best friends, sees them as older siblings), Eraqus (mentor), Braig (mutual Dislike™), Lea and Isa (friends)

 **Pets:** None, helps the others with theirs

 **Likes:** Vanitas, Gardening

 **Dislikes:** Braig, White Halls

 **Additional Info:** Narcoleptic (type 2, +sleep apnea and memory problems), Wants to be a healer of some sort when he grows up, Has an imaginary(?) friend, Not-twins with Vanitas

_Back to select?_

## Vanitas Hart

 **Titles:** Van, Vani, ~~Bunitas~~ , Self-Proclaimed Oldest, One of the Not-Twins 

**Age:** 10

 **Birthday:** September 23

 **Relationships:** Terra and Aqua (tolerance…?), Braig (???)

 **Pets:** Flood and Hareraiser (rabbits, Netherland Dwarf and English Lop respectively)

 **Likes:** Ventus, Rabbits

 **Dislikes:** Expectations, Cages

 **Additional Info:** Narcoleptic (type 1), Also wants to be a healer of some sort when older but would rather die than admit it, Has an imaginary(?) friend, Not-twins with Ventus

_Back to select?_

## Sora Hart

 **Titles:** Sor, Oldest of the Triplets, Middle Child, First Place “Second Place Winner,” Neighborhood Sweetheart, Honorary Member of the Chess Club, The Heart

 **Age:** 6

 **Birthday:** March 28

 **Relationships:** Riku and Kairi and Namine (best friends!!!!), Donald and Goofy (babysitters and tutors)

 **Pets:** Meow Wow (cat… dog…? …puppycat)

 **Likes:** Making Friends, Cooking

 **Dislikes:** Grandfather, Bitter Foods

 **Additional Info:** Everybody knows him but no one knows how, On the Kidz Struggle Team, Born at the Exact Same Time as his cousin (which freaks everyone out), Wants to an adventurer when he grows up

_Back to select?_

## Roxas Hart

 **Titles:** Rox, Middle of the Triplets, Zombie, ~~Killer~~ , Number XIII, Sea Salt Maniac, The Body

 **Age:** 6

 **Birthday:** March 28

 **Relationships:** Lea and Isa (best friends, fellow members), Braig (pure unadulterated loathing disdain), The Twilight Crew (aka Hayner, Pence, and Olette, different fellow members), Namine (fellow mischief maker), Ienzo (science buddy), The Rest of the Org ( ;) )

 **Pets:** Dusk (collie, joint-custody with Xion)

 **Likes:** Ice Cream, Science™

 **Dislikes:** Piñatas, Braig

 **Additional Info:** Ambidextrous, Plays the drums, On the Kidz Struggle Team, Member of the Organization of Bleeding Hearts, Member of the Twilight Town Paranormal Club

_Back to select?_

## Xion Hart

 **Titles:** Xi, Baby of the Triplets, Baby of the Family, Number XIV, Seashell Maniac, The Soul

 **Age:** 6

 **Birthday:** March 28

 **Relationships:** Lea and Isa (best friends, fellow members), The Twilight Crew (aka Hayner, Pence, and Olette, different fellow members), Namine and Kairi and Aqua (craft friends!), The Rest of the Org ( ;) )

 **Pets:** Dusk (collie, joint-custody with Roxas)

 **Likes:** The Beach, Deep Sea Animals

 **Dislikes:** Dolls, Frilly Things

 **Additional Info:** Craft Genius, Plays any instrument, On the Kidz Struggle Team, Member of the Organization of Bleeding Hearts, Member of the Twilight Town Paranormal Club

_Back to select?_

**Author's Note:**

> yes things are left purposely vague sorry not sorry


End file.
